1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to audio receivers. More particularly, embodiments relate to the synchronization of received audio signals with reference clocks that are associated with other devices and/or systems.
2. Discussion
In a video system, the synchronization of digital audio signals with video signals may he conducted in order to prevent audio samples from being either dropped or repeated. Conventional synchronization approaches may involve the use of a separate audio clock, which can be locked to a video clock via a phase locked loop (PLL). Indeed, some solutions may involve the use of multiple PLLs, wherein one PLL can be used to recover the audio clock from the input audio signal, and another PLL can be used to lock the output audio clock to a video clock. Such an approach may increase the overall cost of the video system.